narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Lotus
, performed by DOES, is the fifteenth opening of Naruto: Shippūden. It began in episode 357 and ran until episode 379. It was replaced by Silhouette. Lyrics Rōmaji Akari ga oreba kage ga dekiru to itta Ano hi no kimi no koe ga wasure rarezu ni Tsuyoku aritai to negai Rousoku wo keshita yubi Hi no watsusa ni inochi wo oboete Boku no koa ga hajikeru Guren no ai ga kokoro wo yaite Kaze ni mayoe ba namida ga ochiru Kizutsuki nagara mirai shinjite Mata saki e sono saki e Gareki no sora wa bokura no kizuna Osou mayakashi kechirashite yaru Tatakai no hate ni nani mo nakutemo Mata saki e sono saki e Ikō Rōmaji (Full) Akari ga oreba kage ga dekiru to itta Ano hi no kimi no koe ga wasure rarezu ni Tsuyoku aritai to negai Rousoku wo keshita yubi Hi no watsusa ni inochi wo oboete Boku no koa ga hajikeru Guren no ai ga kokoro wo yaite Kaze ni mayoe ba namida ga ochiru Kizutsuki nagara mirai shinjite Mata saki e sono saki e ikō Omotte tore sen to aku hikari to ya miro Manaka ni kotae wo saga tsuzukete Inazu mayori mo hayaku kibou wo no parusu ya toru Wakari aeta nakama to yume wo mite ibara no michi okakeru Gareki no sora wa bokura no kizuna Osou mayakashi kechirashite yaru Tatakai no hate ni nani mo nakutemo Mata saki e sono saki e ikō Ushina wareta iru koto sura atarimae no you na sekai de Utsurona shou ni motomeru no ba Yasashii kimi wo mamoru tame Boku wa ore ni te mo nareru Guren no ai ga kokoro wo yaite Kaze ni mayoe ba namida ga ochiru Kizutsuki nagara mirai shinjite Mata saki e sono saki e ikō ikō Kanji 明かりがあれば影ができると言った あの日の君の声が忘れられずに 強くありたいと願い 蝋燭を消した指 火の熱さに命を覚えて 僕のコアが弾ける 紅蓮の愛が心を焼いて 風に迷えば涙が落ちる 傷つきながら未来信じて また先へその先へ 瓦礫の空は僕らの絆 襲うまやかし蹴散らしてやる 戦いの果てに何もなくても また先へその先へ 行こう Kanji (Full Version) 明かりがあれば影ができると言った あの日の君の声が忘れられずに 強くありたいと願い 蝋燭を消した指 火の熱さに命を覚えて 僕のコアが弾ける 紅蓮の愛が心を焼いて 風に迷えば涙が落ちる 傷つきながら未来信じて また先へその先へ行こう 表と裏 善と悪 光と闇の 真ん中に答えを探し続けて 稲妻よりも速く 希望のパルスが飛ぶ 解り合えた仲間と夢を見て いばらの道を駆ける 瓦礫の空は僕らの絆 襲うまやかし蹴散らしてやる 戦いの果てに何もなくても また先へその先へ行こう 失われていることすら当たり前のような世界で 空ろな勝利求めるのは優しい君を守るため 僕は鬼にでもなれる 紅蓮の愛が心を焼いて 風に迷えば涙が落ちる 傷つきながら未来信じて また先へその先へ行こう 行こう English They say that you can't have shadows without light. I've kept the memory of your voice since that day. I wish to be strong. The finger that snuffs the candle can feel the soul in the heart of the flames. I explode deep inside. Crimson love scorches my heart. If I wander against the wind, I'll weep. But I'll endure my pain for I believe in the future. In what's ahead and beyond. The ruined sky is our bond. I will destroy these lies and falsehood that assail us. Should this battle be for naught, I will journey to what's ahead and beyond. English (Full Version) Shadows would be born if there was light I can't forget your voice from that day which said so I wished to be strong And my fingers snuffed the candle Feeling life in the heat of fire My core explodes The love of the crimson lotus burns my heart If I lose my way in the wind, tears will fall Believing in the future while I get hurt Forward, forward, I'll go The front and back, good and evil, light and darkness In the middle of those, I keep looking for the answer Quicker than the lightning The pulse of hope flies around Dreaming with comrades who understood each other I run through the thorny path The broken sky is our bond I'll destroy the deceptions that assault us Even if nothing remains at the end of battle Forward, forward, I'll go In a world where even being lost is ordinary I wish for an empty victory to protect the gentle you For that, I can even be a demon The love of the crimson lotus burns my heart If I lose my way in the wind, tears will fall Believing in the future while I get hurt Forward, forward, I'll go I'll go Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Ten-Tails * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Obito Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Neji Hyūga * Hinata Hyūga * Rock Lee * Akamaru * Kiba Inuzuka * Tenten * Ino Yamanaka * Shino Aburame * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Omoi * Killer B * Hashirama Senju * Madara Uchiha * Kurama * Chōmei * Matatabi * Saiken * Son Gokū * Isobu * Tobirama Senju * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Minato Namikaze Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings